


Морийская шлюха

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Rape, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приступы Бифа каждый раз выворачивали Бофура  на изнанку. Буквально. Били под дых, вымораживали душу, и руки после тряслись, и флейта начинала издавать что-то схожее с кошачьем плачем. Сам плакать Бофур не мог. Давно уж не мог. Только и мог, что впиться зубами в собственную шапку, и глухо стонать от боли, когда становилось уж слишком больно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морийская шлюха

Мелодия прыгала, обрывалась, тоскливыми, резкими нотами. Бофур пытался совладать с собой, отвлечься, но бесполезно. Было слишком больно. Не измученному телу, опоганенному и грязному, – боль стояла в глубине души. Боль, которую не изжить.

Не выдержав, он опустил флейту и уткнулся в колени головой. Сил не было ни на что. В груди противно ныло, выворачивало и тошнило.

А казалось, он уже свыкся…

Нет, не свыкся…

Приступы Бифа каждый раз выворачивали Бофура на изнанку. Буквально. Били под дых, вымораживали душу, и руки после тряслись, и флейта начинала издавать что-то схожее с кошачьем плачем. Сам плакать Бофур не мог. Давно уж не мог. Только и мог, что впиться зубами в собственную шапку, и глухо стонать от боли, когда становилось уж слишком больно. А больно было всегда. Каждый раз, когда Биф наваливался на него, прижимая к земле, сдирая одежду, врываясь без всякой прелюдии, и вбиваясь внутро, как иступленный, раздирая на части… и долго не мог кончить, раздражался и бил пудовыми кулаками по спине и бокам, разукрашивая темными синяками. И только после этого у него получалось кончить…

… Бофур сидит, уткнувшись в колени, а совсем рядом, в паре шагов, лежит спящий Биф. Очередной приступ прошел и теперь он безмятежно спит, а наутро он просто не вспомнит. Пройдет несколько месяцев, возможно полгода, а потом тьма вновь завладеет душой Бифа, а Бофур вновь стерпит все.

_Большой, сильный, веселый брат-кузен, был героем – нет, недосягаемым примером для подражания, – для мальчишки Бофура._

_– На кузена ровняйся, – говорил отец с гордостью и восхищением, – вот это гном, всем гномам гном!_

_Равняться не получалось, но Бофур был счастлив, что Биф (такой безмерно взрослый и сильный) обращает свое внимание на него с братом, возиться с ними, разговаривает, считай как со своими взрослыми друзьями-товарищами…_

И это одна из причин, почему Бофур не может сопротивляться. И терпит. Каждый раз терпит, а потом чувствует себя последним дерьмом.

Бофур размеренно дышит, заставляя себя успокоиться, а после встает и, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль и как липко ТАМ, отходит в сторону на сотню шагов, где обреченно сползает на землю, прижавшись спиной к шершавому стволу дерева. В голове бьется мысль, что их отсутствие скоро заметят и кого-нибудь отправят их искать. Торин будет недоволен. Двалин одарит полным презрением взором. Морийцев он с трудом терпит. Не нравятся они ему… иногда он странно смотрит на Бофура, как-то долго-мрачно, а потом дергает щекой и отворачивается.

Бофура тошнит от мысли, что он догадывается… хотя нет, это вряд ли… стал бы он молчать… терпеть их в отряде? Конечно, нет…

Надо вернуться. Разбудить Бифа и вернуться раньше чем…

– Совсем хреново?

Голос Нори обрушивается как ушат ледяной воды. Бофур застывает, не имея сил поднять глаза, обернуться… а под сапогами рыжего вора-лиса трещат мелкие веточки и прелые листья, устилавшие землю леса. Носки сапог останавливаются рядом и Бофур смотрит на них с ужасом.

«Вот и все…» – колотится в груди сердце.

– Давно терпишь?

Бофур не может ответить – горло перехватило от стыда. Знает… и как вспышка, озарение – видел…

– Нори… я… это топор… я…

– Тш-ш-ш… – Нори качает головой, садится на корточки рядом, смотря с жалостью…

– Не надо. Не оправдывайся. Я все понимаю, – говорит он и протягивает Бофуру фляшку с пояса. – Выпей, полегчает.

Выпивка? Не верится что это поможет. Уж точно не ему, Бофуру. Он отрицательно качает головой, но Нори просто вкладывает фляжку в его руки.

– Пару глотков и все, Бофур. Просто пару глотков.

Не хочется обижать Нори отказом, столь доброго к нему. Он всегда благодушно разговаривал с Бофуром, шутил и ни разу не смотрел на него, как иные синегорцы. У морийцев, в отличии от последних, даже подобия дома не было. Просто бродяги, выклянчивающие работу у людей и всех остальных. До падения Эребора морийцев и за гномов-то не держали… презирали за дедов, что бросили Морию под напором орков и гоблинов. А гномы Эребора построили свое королевство, зубами вгрызаясь в нутро Горы. Они иные. Более сильные. Они вернут себе свое королевство, а затем и Морию, и докажут всем на что способны гномы Одинокой… 

Бофур и его братья были чужими в их компании. Почему пошли в поход? Бофур и сам не мог сказать… объяснить. Просто пошел. Какая разница куда идти, когда дома нет, а ты сам себя презираешь?

Вот только Нори не презирал…

И Бофур со вздохом делает пару глотков из фляги, где вовсе не забористая выпивка…

– Отлично, – шепчет Нори, приобнимает морийца за плечи, соприкасаясь с ним лбами. – Просто отлично…

Нори слишком близко, а его шепот кружит голову и тепло его тела после Бифура невыносимо и Бофур слабо пытается отодвинуться, встать… но перед глазами встает темнота.

Бофур медленно приходит в себя. Где-то в отдалении звонко пиликает пичужка, а ей в ответ несется бодрая дробь дятла. Птицы… была же ночь? А когда до сознания доходит, что запястья связаны, и он сам лежит на чем-то вниз головой… гном, испуганный осознанием, распахивает глаза, дергается и понимает, что лежит попек седла на пони, мирно куда-то бредущего.

– Очнулся? – перед Бофуром появляется улыбающийся Нори.

– Что… происходит? – спрашивает Бофур, с тревогой смотря по сторонам и понимая, что рядом больше никого нет.

Только он и Нори.

– Да ничего, – улыбается один из Ри. – Краду вот, тебя… уже украл.

Бофур пытается уложить в голове это заявление.

– Нори… развяжи меня, – просит он, но в ответ рыжий качает головой.

– Нет, тогда ты попытаешься вернуться.

– Но мы ДОЛЖНЫ вернуться!

Нори вдруг смурнеет. Он останавливает пони, бережно снимает с седла Бофура и… укладывает его на землю, прижимает к ней всем телом и смотрит в глаза растерянного морийца. Очень серьезно и сердце у связанного Бофура сжимается от дурного предчувствия.

А потом рыжий лис целует его. Целует, плотно сомкнутые губы, чувствуя, как сильно бьется в груди морийца сердце, подобно птице в клетке. Целует и говорит тихо страшное:

– Знаешь, КАК они тебя называли? За спиной?... Морийская шлюшка…

Как нож в сердце. Дышать невозможно и мир плывет от дикости слов.

– Нет… нет! – хрипло вырывается наружу, а из глаз, с уголков, срываются вниз слезы.

Нори выцеловывает каждую слезинку, гладит дрожащее тело, забираясь руками под одежду…

– Нори-и-и…– воет с рыданием Бофур, пытаясь спрятать лицо в руках, но Нори не дает. Перехватывает, прижимает к земле и продолжает ласкать, целовать, шептать… 

– Тише… тише…. Не бойся… не бойся… поверь… Бофур… не бойся меня…

А ему страшно. Горько. И рыдания душат, перехватывая горло.

А Нори продолжает целовать его лицо, шею, медленно оглаживая бока, бедра, а после тянет рубашку вверх, задирая и… замирает, потемневшим взором смотря на синяки. Бофур невидяще моргает в небо, больше не противясь и Нори чувствует острейшую жалость к измученному морийцу. 

Так хочется как-то утешить.

И он прижимается губами к разукрашенной кулаками Бифура коже, одновременно развязывая шнуровку на штанах морийца. Кладет ладонь на пах и Бофур дрожит, отчаянно жмурится. Он ждет боли, но вместо этого ласковое касание пальцев. Вместо боли Нори пытается подарить ласку. Нежно перебирает яички, ловкими, шершавыми пальцами гладит ствол члена, проводит подушечкой пальца по щелочке на головке…

И жар разливается по телу, и кровь стучит в висках, и стыд, и страх – все смешивается, заставляя терять себя…

Он со слезами изливается в руках Нори, и обмякает, бессильно закрыв глаза.

– Прости… – шепчет Нори. – Ты заботился о калеке-брате, став ничтожеством… не отпущу. Никуда не отпущу. Теперь Я позабочусь о тебе… Больше не будет боли. Обещаю.

Больше не будет боли…


End file.
